Get the Message
by lamatikah
Summary: Get the Message: I Love You. ...at least I think I do. Naminé, do I love her? Yes, yes, I love you. Please, get the message. Please. //sokai
1. You spin me round, round baby

G.e.t t.h.e m.e.s.s.a.g.e

-Chapter 1-

-You spin me round, round baby-

"Huh!" the girl sniffed, flicking aside the 'lower-class' students, she was getting tired of them and just wanted to eat her lunch in peace. She wanted to carry on talking to Riku, Olette, Hayner and Tidus about the new advert she'd seen on TV. Her birthday was coming up soon and she was hoping to get this new gadget for it.

"Oh just ignore them Kai, c'mon tell us about that thing you were talking about!" Olette seemed pretty excited about the 'big' news Kairi was about to tell them. Riku and Hayner were too cool for getting too excited and Tidus just … well, Tidus had gone off to Tidus world.

"Well, it's this skipping rope and you can _fight_ with it! And I really think it's nice, they've got one in pink and everything…" Olette clapped her hands together, "And I was just wondering … I mean, since my birthday was coming up…"

"Oh my GOD! It would be SO cool if you got one, that'd show … _her_…" Olette motioned with her head towards another table, swarming with smarmy kids trying to suck up to the popular ones. Kairi and Olette glared at Selphie as she laughed along with Sora, Wakka, Fuu and Naminé.

"Well, I'll get them for you Kai, I dunno what else to get you." Riku told her, Kairi smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks!" she smiled. She laid back, it was all good. Everything was going exactly as planned. "Anyways, Tidus, didn't you say something about a random Blitzball match or something?"

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, I'll be playing against Wakka. I'll obviously beat him by miles though!" Tidus smirked, pulling a face at the boy on the table opposite them. Kairi giggled, "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing – just you seem a little bit _too_ sure that you'll beat him!" she told him, she knew he probably could beat Wakka. But she liked to make the most of a moment. Tidus pouted, she laughed even harder at this, "Oh come on! You know I'm only joking! You're the best Blitzball player in this whole damned school!" she laughed, making Tidus perk up.

Hayner sighed, "Don't you think today's going to be shit?" he wondered aloud.

"No, today's gonna be great!" Olette and Kairi simultaneously cried out.

"God! You two! Fall for it every time!" Hayner high-fived Riku.

"Fall for what?" asked Olette innocently, Hayner and Riku laughed whilst Tidus sketched out a detailed plan of the Blitzball stadium near the school.

"The 'today's going to be shit' thing! Every day he says that! You think they would've noticed by now!" Riku laughed at how easily they could outwit the girls, except, Kairi was not one who liked being outwitted.

"Well, why do you do it? It's stupid!" she informed them.

"We do it to make you two say stuff at the same time … it's funny…" Hayner snorted. Kairi pulled a face – sometimes she wondered whether she'd made the right choice in friends.

"Aw, I'm sorry, we'll stop. We love you really!" Riku smiled, now Kairi remembered, because she thought they were the best people in the world and she lovedlovedloved them.

§§§

Sora stared at the girl on the other table, his mouth dropping a little. He had had a crush on her ever since grade one. That crush had slowly developed into something much more. He desperately wanted her to notice him. He had become popular because of how much he wanted her to notice him. But she'd only taken this as competition.

"Sora? Sora, you listening?" Sora turned round and saw Selphie's beaming face shining up at him. He nodded, and drifted back into his fantasy world where Kairi and he were king and queen. He was watching Kairi like a stalker kid. He had his head on his hands and he didn't care if he looked stupid (because he did) as his hand was slipping up his cheek and was making him look … weird.

"Sora! Selphie's trying to talk to you and all you're doing is being gay!" Fuu's sharp words brought him back to the reality where Kairi hated him and his friends weren't really his friends, but people who adopted him, claiming to be his friends because they thought he was cool enough and they needed another boy in their group or else people would start calling Wakka gay and so they'd have to kick him out the group and that was always a messy task. It was of course one of the simplest things in Sora's life.

"Y-Yeah what?" Sora asked the table, suddenly finding a weird splodge of peanut butter rather interesting. Somebody must have got clumsy with their pack-up, and it had to be a packed lunch that was the culprit because they didn't serve sandwiches with that sort of 'common' filling at him 'posh' school.

"I was talking about that skipping rope Kairi had. I mean, puh-lease, she is so pathetic! I mean, I already have one and she's copying off me and blah, blah, blah, pink is sooo last season she needs a blah, blah, blah, fucking reality check, blah, blah, blah, what the hell is up with blah, fucking crappy hair…" babbled Selphie, as Fuu nodded in an understanding way. Sora's attention was still fixed fiercely on that blob of peanut butter, as iF waiting for it too peel itself off the table and do a few cartwheels onto Kairi's table, perhaps with a banner screaming: "SORA LOVES KAIRI!" If only in the real world it was that simple to exclaim your love by spoiled food products.

"Ring, ring, anybody home?" inquired Fuu, waving her hand in front of Sora's face, the vacant, empty expression flickering slightly as he came slowly out of nod-at-whatever-Selphie-says auto-pilot mood. He seemed to entering those dreamy trances more and more lately, especially when the conversation swung around to a certain red-headed girl.

"What's wrong, man? We got food on our faces, ya?" asked Wakka, earning him a swift elbow in stomach courtesy of Fuu, who rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of ring, ring…" said Selphie brightly, hopping up from her crappy plastic seat as the shrill bell rung around the canteen, the drippy new kids jumping up in a great clamour as they all fought to be fist out of the doors so they wouldn't be – gasp, shock, horror – late for lessons! "So, what's your next lesson? Mine's … food … tech…" she read off the biro print that was smudged all over her hand, squinting. "Huh? Zig-zag?"

"Uh, I think it's French…" said Sora, suppressing a shudder, muttering a few swear-words in that weird language – it was common knowledge that all kids learnt how to swear in all the other dialects before learning the proper words. Wakka laughed in a raucous way, attracting strange looks from Naminé, who was curled up in the corner, head resting against the wall, buried in a book. She wasn't like the average blonde who was stupid and stereotypical – she studied damn hard, so much to the point she almost become unsociable, nose in a book, scanning the pages and imprinting the information into the inside of her skull for later reference.

"Me too…" she said in her ethereal, dream-like voice. It was pretty, a patchwork of colours and emotions sewn into her words. Naminé rarely exercised her vocal chords, and had a lovely lazy voice that reminded Sora of summer days and lemonade, were he didn't have to care about popularity. "I have French… So we sit together, right?"

"'Course," Sora reassured her, that familiar smile pulling at the blonde girl's lips, as she stared back at her book, not seeming to care that the dinner-ladies in their pink tabards were running around yelling at children to back their butts out of the canteen and cut the crap. Yes, it was a very, very posh school… However, Naminé was no fool – she was not going to get shoehorned into doors jam-packed with kids, like some sort of tidal wave all caught up and pulsating, bursting to get free. She'd be sensible and rational, and wait a few minutes before going to take her rightful seat in French class under the watchful gaze or Miss. Lockheart. Kairi, however, had run giggling into the crush, slamming into Olette's back, sending a domino effect rippling through the crowd as kids fell over in a mad scramble.

Being sensible was all well and good, but Sora wanted to live recklessly. Living by the bland Naminé code was a guaranteed ticket to life down a hassle-free lane, but what about living dangerously?

He certainly wouldn't be able to catch the lively Kairi's attention by sitting there like a mouldy sack of potatoes, doing nothing.

§§§

"_Dee dee dee, I'm a supergirl … gonna rule the world … dee dee dee .…_" hummed Selphie, the strong music pounding through the metal devices clipped into her ears, the complex plastic wires hidden under her sweatshirt coupling into some sort of music playing device. There was another line that cleanly divided the popular groups of kids – the sorts of music they preferred to listen to. Half of them, the half Selphie owned a rightful place in, adored all to do with happy Japanese music that made you want to get up and dance, the sort that played in Dance Dance Revolution, the other half on the left side of the chasm adoring bands similar to Nickelback and Evanescence. If you liked both you were in some sort of predicament, as you became shunned by both groups, left to fall into the middle of the chasm with a sickening plunge of pride and reputation, left to fend for yourself, trapped in the middle of the two popular groups. It was bad enough to be in definite group, because then half the school instantly hated you, but if you were in the middle most everybody hated you because you were a mutated freak born of both of the groups. It was a little bit like high school _racism_, actually, and it proved how brutal everything could be.

The boy with the hair like a pineapple crowing the top of his head was one of those people stuck in the middle of the vicious war, caught up and in the wall of gunfire. He usually came home with metaphorical cuts and bruises all over his body, a proud solider returning to a sanctuary after being subjected to subtle corridor-tripping-overs, nasty words and digs about his mobile, his hair, his clothes. Right now he was being subjected to a musically-induced hyper Selphie, as she mouthed the words, forming definite sounds with her lips and kicking the back of his chair in time to the beat pulsating in her ears.

"Selphie, please, stop kicking my chair…" he moaned, finding it impossible to listen to the food tech teacher, Marluxia, which was quite a pity as the eccentric, pink-haired man could be rather amusing at times. And he was talking about something interesting, about a new person who would be coming for work experience or something, or maybe he was mentioning a new _parsnip_ that was being cooked for an experiment. It was hard to pay attention.

In a simple response to his question, Selphie flipped the 'full volume' switch on her piece of machinery and kicked Roxas' chair harder, at more and more frequent intervals as the song sped up.

"_I'm gonna rule the world, with my supernatural power…"_

Roxas was going to snap at her to stop it or he was going to have to subject himself to more humiliation by turning into one of those horrible kids who tattle-tale to teachers every five seconds. He **was** going to, already tasting the words on his tongue that would kill his reputation more, feeling bitter and horrible so he wanted to spit them out quickly, hand poised, ready on its mission upwards and beyond. But something had distracted him far too much to be bothered with mundane things like that, as a loud clatter alerted the arrival of the new parsnip, or new person. It was most likely the new person, however, because how many people 'oohed' appreciatively over parsnips – apart from Marluxia – and how many parsnips swore?

"My fucking foot! Damned doors, never pay any attention to the poor helpless civilians who may happen to be freely walking along to get their toes stubbed on them, they're so damned inconsiderate and … Oh … hello … kids…" the person (not parsnip, as Selphie's consistent kicking had led Roxas to believe) greeted in false cheery tones, a horrible contrast to his monologue about how evil doors were. But his weird habit of cursing inanimate objects wasn't the real reason his eyes were drawn to the person, fixated so hard he barely noticed his chair vibrating from all the kicking. He was looking because how many people had ketchup hair teased into spikes so they looked like flames burning over their scalps, how many people had tattoos under their eyes that actually managed not to make them look tacky?

At first, he was more inclined to believe the stranger had originally been a girl, due to the way the hips were formed – a little like Fuu's, really – and how skinny the limbs were, but after hearing him speak, it was impossible to retain onto thoughts like that.

"This is Axel," stated Marluxia brightly, "And he's a student who is, er, studying how to be a … food … tech … teacher … And he will cook and … crap…" concluded Marluxia in his merry little way, making it plain he was never the brightest crayon in the box when it came to English. But then again, that was probably why he was the food tech teacher and not the English one. Obviously. Because that made some degree of **sense**.

"Yes, I will be setting stuff on fire…" said Axel brightly, making a few of the children look around expectantly, as if expecting him to summon up some chakrams or something ridiculous like that and send fireballs shooting into Roxas' skull. Of course, the seating plan in the classroom was split in half, and Roxas was sandwiched in the middle between a Japanese-music lover – called Yuna – and an Evanescence follower – called Paine, with Selphie behind him and Tidus in front. Nobody really cared about the little outcast kid in the middle, either Yuna and Paine blanked him during their heated conversations about how gay each other's newest hairstyles were, or they both joined forced to beat the shit out of him with insults. Life was … a bowl of cherries, really. He should have been smart enough to pick a side, but he was too unpopular to be welcomed with open arms in any cliché in the school now. "But I don't deal in setting kids on fire…" continued Axel, and Paine and Yuna shot each other disappointed looks – they were willing to set aside their differences to see Roxas get burnt to a crisp.

Life wonderful life…

§§§

_She's got pretty hair and pretty eyes and a pretty face and a cute ass…_

"Sora, are you awake?" asked Naminé gently, Sora seemed to have drifted off again and was staring into midair, "Sora! Soooorrrrraaaa!" she whispered in a sing-song voice. Sora woke up from his fantasies and found himself back in the classroom, without Kairi there.

"Hehe, hey Nams…" he whispered, he liked being with Naminé, she was probably the only real friend he had nowadays. He used to have one, his best friend. He couldn't remember him anymore though so the boy probably forgot Sora as well.

"You fell asleep!" she giggled, Sora yawned and stratched his arms in front of him. So what if he'd fallen asleep, a guy was allowed to sleep once in a while wasn't he?

"Uh huh!" he yawned, "I'm bored… Hey do you know what would be fun?" Naminé knew that evil smile on his face, she grinned.

"We couldn't…" she whispered.

"Let's see if she notices! Hehehehehehehe!" Sora laughed (still whispering) maniacally, before ripping a small section of paper out of his book and scribbling a message on it. He then threw it over the heads of some of the kids and there it landed, right on Olette's desk, "Bulls eye…" Sora whispered as Olette picked up the screwed up piece of paper and read the little note scrawled inside it.

Olette's eyes widened and her hand shot up, "MISSMISSMISSMISSMISS!" Naminé looked at Sora, expectantly. He usually knew what to do in these situations. But he appeared laid back about it all, he watched as their irritable teacher sighed. She didn't look very teacher-like. She was nice just to as a person but when she was teaching everyone hated her.

"What _is _it Olette?" Miss Lockheart asked. She was fed up of teaching 'French' it was a crappy subject. All about verbs and random little lines on top of 'e's. What was the point? They could just learn English in France couldn't they? Ah, screw it, why couldn't they just get the whole world to learn English and then there'd be no need for any lessons. But that would mean that she'd had had to suffer more during her time in high school that all the other kids. No, she liked her job, it meant she could make little innocent kids SUFFER! A small smirk teased her lips. Yes, SUFFER!

"Miss, I got this note on my desk, and I don't know who it's from…" Olette stared at it as though it might bite her at any second. "It says … that … someone loves Kairi…"

"Other side bitch…" muttered Sora, still looking as laid back as ever. Sure enough, in scrawly looking text were the words, 'I love Kairi'. Olette turned it over and read what was on the back … it was even 'worse'.

"And miss it also says that … miss, do I have to say this out loud in front of everyone?" she asked woman dressed in some random black clothes, who was impatiently tapping her foot, "Well, it says that…"

§§§

"That was classy," mumbled Naminé to Sora, and he tilted his head to hear her grand words of wisdom. The blonde girl barely said anything so it was common practice to shut and up and listen when she said something because it was usually important. "Writing '_Olette wants to screw Hayner_' on that piece of paper."

"… Yes, it was classy, wasn't it?" asked Sora brightly, placing his arms behind his head. He chose to ignore the sarcasm dripping from her sweet little voice – Naminé was too NICE to lie or be horrible about anything.

"Yeah, but why did you put '_I 3 Kairi_' on the topside of the paper?" inquired Naminé. She wasn't being blunt – well, she was – but she always tried to put across her point in the least amount of words possible. She was the sort of girl that elderly relatives liked because she didn't run around screaming 'GIVE ME THE SWEETS' like certain people did… Here she cast a knowing eye over Sora, whose grandma was probably never the same again after he ate the bleach in the cupboard mistaking it for chocolate spread. Well, he was five at the time, but really… It was a dark, dark time for both Sora and his grandma, who was now safely locked away in Bedlam away from the evil Soras of the world who ate her carpet polish. _(L/N: Why the hell would they want to polish a carpet anyways … ? S/N: Because I said so…)_

"What? I … er…" Sora blushed, as he tried to distract himself. Unfortunately there was no carpet polish/bleach in sight to content himself with, so instead he played 'incy wincy spider' with his fingers. Getting it all wrong, of course, because nobody could complete that game. Apart from Kairi, obviously, who walked past with Olette, sniggering at Sora who was happily butchering the poor little spider rhyme. "Hey, look, Nammy, she NOTICED me!" squealed Sora in a delicious little 'tee-hee-I-R-GAY' way. Not that he was…

"Sora, you have it bad for Kairi," stated 'Nammy', re-adjusting the strap of her messenger bag. She was big on appearance – she never said anything so people couldn't really judge her on personality.

Another blush, a fumble of hands as incy-wincy-spider met his gruesome death … for what had to be the eighth time the past few seconds. "NO! I DO NOT FAN-CEE KAI-RIIIIIII!"

Kairi's head swivelled around, a smirk painted on her features. Olette clicked her fingers – OF COURSE! She remembered the print on the other side of her insult note, and it all fell into place in her mind. Well, not really, because all the pieces were jumbled up in the jigsaw and it wouldn't fit together even though it was only really two pieces. Sora must have chewed the pieces, just as he chewed an innocent can of bleach one grey December morn. But we'll never speak of that again, will we?

"YEP I MOST DEFINITELY DO NOT FANCYYYYY KAIRIIIII!" sang Sora merrily. "Alright, from the top this time!" Somehow, Sora had started dancing around, probably from all the nervous energy because Kairi was still looking at him. He wasn't aware of it at that point but his reputation of being 'cool' was steadily falling down the drain, like one certain spider one grey December morn.

Naminé got dragged into Sora's enthusiastic twirling around, as he grabbed her hands and forced her to dance. Well, she wasn't really dancing, she was getting thrust around frantically by a mad-man and she was getting steadily more and more pissed off as her hair became horrible and dishevelled.

"YOU SPIN ME ROUND, ROUND, BABY, RIGHT ROUND LIKE A RECORD!" screamed Sora in his … Well, his voice wasn't horrible, but it didn't stop a small gathering of students pointing and laughing at him. The eccentric, freaky, Jamaican music teacher was stood in the corner, pretending to stroke some imaginary beard, muttering something about 'not hitting the right octaves'. His face was red, his coat was red, his EYES were red, and he was called Sebastian.

"YOU SPIN ME ROUND, NAMMY!" shouted Sora, as Naminé's schoolbag decided to its own little dance to the song Sora was murdering. Relentlessly. With an AXE. Speaking of axes…

"OW! MY FUCKING FACE!" roared 'Axe' … l … (_S/N: Almost fits…_) He was loud enough to raise the dead, as heads turned from Sora's little performance at the man who'd just come out of the food block. Naminé's bag obviously wanted a slice of the action, as it had flown off the girl's shoulder, spinning 'right round, baby, right round, like a record' to hit the red-head in the face. Judging by the way Axel staggered back clutching his face in pain it was … painful … "DAMN INCONSIDERATE SCHOOLBAGS! They don't pay heed to us poor civilians, they insist on FLYING around HITTING me in the FUCKING FACE! Do you know how much I PAID FOR THIS FUCKING FACE! Well, I haven't paid ANYTHING because I haven't had plastic surgery yet but I MIGHT HAVE TO!"

All the while Axel was shouting, Sora was still singing 'you spin me round', letting go of Naminé's hands and sending her spinning 'right round, baby, right round, like a record' to slam into Axel just as her schoolbag had done. Both of them were knocked onto the floor, the blonde girl smiling merrily as she was reunited with her schoolbag, sat on top of Axel.

"DAMN INCONSIDERATE SCHOOLGIRLS! You're worse than that girl who set herself on fire … Oh … that was me…" he mumbled in a pained voice, because Naminé was perched on his lungs with her big butt. "ANYWAY … GET THE HELL OFFA ME! You and your fucking schoolbag…"

Naminé sat up dazed wondering what exactly had happened, still not getting off Axel who was shoving her big butt. Well, she didn't have a big butt, but that was all Axel could really see from his view-point on the floor. It seemed Sora was wondering what exactly had happened, too, standing in the middle of all the carnage, looking a bit worried.

"NICE GOING SORA!" chorused Kairi, instantly all the students laughed even more … if that was humanely possible. Soon everybody gradually grew bored because it was obvious Sora was coming down from his weird cracky high, eyes glazed over, mumbling something about Kairi saying his name… Over and over … and over … And over … And over some more … But nobody noticed, nobody was paying attention.

Sebastian hummed happily to himself – that Sora kid with his baggy pants had style and FLARE alright. He'd be a perfect candidate for the school musical. Maybe as some stupid merman or … or … or … Yes, a stupid merman.

Naminé was still sat on Axel in a daze, as Roxas walked past merrily with his hands jammed in his pockets, unaware that he had missed all the mayhem. So, all he saw was Naminé sat atop the food-tech-teacher-learner-guy with him shoving her butt to get her off him. Roxas' large blue eyes watered slightly.

"I HATE YOU NAMINÉ!" screamed Roxas, holding his head like he was being attacked by invisible aliens with laser guns, running away with his watery eyes, like a hero from a Japanese manga. He even had the right eccentric hair.

"No … wait … Roxas!" said the blonde-haired girl, hopping off Axel, much to the red-heads happiness. "Come back!" she said. If she had been a normal person, she would have added some more, would have tried to convince Roxas it wasn't as it seemed. But she was not normal so she didn't. Instead she stooped to pick up her trusty schoolbag and run off after him, knocking over the poor deluded Sora who was still high on happiness.

Axel looked at the boy sat on the floor and the girl chasing that kid from his food tech class … Rock … Rucksack … Big ass rock … "Is it just me or do these kids at school have some _serious_ problems…" He took another look at the kid called Sora who was slamming his fist against the floor, shrieking about love and fluffy kittens and roses. "That rucksack kid better be careful… Maybe I should look out for him if everybody at school's like this…"

At this point, Sora gave a happy squeak and fell forwards onto the ground, shaking like he had epilepsy, humming 'you spin me round' very loudly.

Yes.

**-x-x-x-**

_L/N: Hehe! This be another Lamatikah and Skitts production! Don't you think that it's great when there are TWO people there - now you can be told twice that you read crap and ... stuff. Skitts wrote the scene where Sora went crazzzzzzzzzzy! And I was like YAY and she was like ... and I was like YAY and she was like ... and I was like YAY and she was ... and so on and so forth..._

_S/N: Lol... So, you're probably wondering what the HELL was up with our poor, tiny minds when we wrote WakkaSebastian. Well, they're both red/orange, both Jamacian, both don't get enough love (who could ever love a WAKKA?) and they are both GGAYYYYYYY. Tra la la la la la la la la... GAY BOYFRIEND. Yes. So. Hehehehe. ... YOU SPIN ME ROUND, ROUND, BABY RIGHT ROUND, LIKE A RECORD! Who doesn't love that song? Especially when Sora sings it dancing with Nammy. And btw, NOBODY can get the incy wincy spider hand gesture right about from QUEEN PERFECT /points at Freya _

_Freya: -grins evilly- INCY WINCY SPIDER CLIMBED UP THE WATER SPOOOOOOOOOOOUT! ((btw, I Lamatikah are Freya)_


	2. Regarding: You spin me round, round baby

G.e.t t.h.e m.e.s.s.a.g.e

-Chapter 2-

-_Regarding:_ You spin me round, round baby-

As Sora waltzed down the street, occasionally brushing shoulders with Naminé who'd look up at him with a faint smile on her face, he found himself drifting off into 'happy, Sora world'.

Naminé closed her eyes, thinking about yesterday, she hoped Roxas forgave her. She wasn't even sure what she had done. Maybe he'd explain later, she sure hoped so. It wasn't like Roxas to run away from her like that; she was his best friend, and vice versa. Even though he the one people picked on, and she was little 'Miss Popularity'.

Walking past a familiar shop, Sora stopped to gaze at the many items listed around in it. He liked window shopping. Naminé, however, oblivious to Sora's pause in his walk to stare at a window laden with all his favourite shopping items, carried on walking.

After a good, long sixty seconds of thinking, Sora decided that he _would_ go in and purchase the goods the shop had to offer. When he came out of the shop, the crowd seemed to have thickened, but Naminé seemed to have 'thinened' and 'thinened' so much that she had completely disappeared!

Sora ran a hand through his spiky hair and carefully reached inside his bag to pull out the piece of candy he had carefully window-shopped for.

He shrugged. She had probably gone off to see some other friend. Like Fuu or someone...

As he swallowed a large chunk of chocolate, a flash of red caught his eye, and laughed. Sure, he liked her. But, he still found it funny that whenever his brain described her, it always described her as a 'red' something.

Silly old brain!

Automatically walking over to the 'red something', Sora trudged through the crowds. He was an expert at 'trudging' but still looking cool while he did so. It was a hard technique to grasp, but it was child play for our good friend, Sora. Or so most people thought apart from his good enemy, Kairi.

"Hey. Hey, Olette! Look at him; thinking he looks cool!" Olette pondered for a moment, before commenting.

"Well, Kairi, not wanting to crack your happy little ink pot, but... he does kind of... well, look cool..." Kairi blinked for a moment. Then she turned round and Sora was standing straight in front of her.

'_Ooops... DAMN YOU FEET! DAMN YOU TO HELLLLLLL!_' Sora pouted as he glared at his feet. 'How very dare you?'-like thoughts crossing his mind like little beads falling from a very sentimental (and also very made up) piece of string.

"Sora." Kairi began. She wondered what on earth he was doing there... right in front of her face... right in front of her fucking face... the disrespectful... _thing_, "Sora?" She finished.

"Kairi." Sora began. He wasn't sure on how to end his moment. But, to be popular you can't be any old fool. No, you must be a _witty_ old fool. Sora smiled, sickly, and evilly. Kairi edged backwards, slowly and carefully, making sure not to tread on anyone's foot. "Why, Kairi, I came over here, just to tell you that you should make your head just a little less red. I can see it from over there. Thank you."

And with that, Sora made a very well planned, and very well done escape across the arcade room.

Kairi glanced back at him and stared in surprise. "B-But... But... Bu... B..."

Olette patted her back, "C'mon Kai, let's go."

§§§

Naminé stopped outside the arcade.

If she hadn't lost Sora at the candy shop, then she'd have gone there. But knowing him, he'd have already window-shopped his items and scarpered off before they found out about the extra bulges in his very muchly pocketed pants.

She looked down to her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. Where was that boy?

Looking up she got the shock of a lifetime. Her friend, face to face, with Kairi. Noses almost touching. And she just said something. And he's leaning in on her and...

"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE GONNA KISS!" she cried out in perpetual horror. Ignoring the stares she grabbed as she clambered her way through the numerous amounts of people surrounding. But, as soon as she reached her chosen destination, she realised that she had been very wrong as she watched Kairi stare past as Sora scampered away, a smirk printed on his face.

"C'mon Nam..." he tickled her ears as he grabbed her hand and ran off with her. Naminé ran away from the fuming girl hand in hand with Sora, who was finding trouble breathing as his rapid retreat soon became a coughing fit.

"Sora?" Sora paused, his hands resting on his thighs. Naminé stood with him as he caught up with his breath. "Sora. Sora, Kairi didn't run after us."

Sora grinned, "Oh, I know..." Naminé smiled with him. Although she quickly regretted this as Sora took her hands again. She gulped, not being able to forget that fateful day as that... _lovely_ song replayed over and over in her poor head. '_You spin me right round, baby, right round_.'

"Sora." Sora nodded as he skipped merrily along with Namin, his hand squeezing hers, "Sora." Sora stopped for a moment. Then he raised a finger in the air as a metaphorical light bulb switched on above his head.

"You don't like me holding your hand! I remember now, sorry Nammy!" Sora dropped her hand, and looked down at his feet, his eyes shifting up at her every now and then. "Sorry, Nammy..."

Naminé patted him on the back, "It's alright, Sora, you can. Just not when lots of people are looking at us."

Sora's eyes shifted back up to her as he unshuffled his feet, "Oh thank you, Nammy!" Naminé smiled, a little nervously. Sora grinned before deciding that the best thing to do at that moment was to splash in a puddle.

A few minutes later, he found, however, that this was the worst thing to do.

§§§

Kairi grumbled as she flounced through the crowds. She knew where she was going. And she was going to go there, no matter who stood in her way.

Olette lingered behind her, sometimes racing back up to her, sometimes sort of padding behind her. The brunette knew that Kairi got annoyed easily. Especially when the girl's arch enemy just came up to her and pointed out about Kairi's hair colour. That was when you should just sort of either back away or commit suicide. The latter was the most popular choice.

A tap on the door usually means that someone wants to see you, but when a special tap is used, then it could mean something completely different. At that moment in time, Riku knew that a certain red-head wanted to come and spill all her troubles to him, and then probably grab a kiss afterwards.

It was the way it usually went. No one knew though, it was their little secret, and Riku planned to keep it that way unless he wanted to get some rebellions from his many fan girls.

As he approached the door he pulled on some socks, feeling that it would really ruin the atmosphere if he kept them on.

"Riku!" cried Kairi, running in, slamming the door in Olette's face. Riku was forced backwards as Kairi attacked him with the 'hug of doom' (c).

"Kai... Kairi... Kairi!" Kairi looked up at Riku as he pushed her off from him, "Kairi, what's up?" Kairi sniffed, her eyes glistening with tears. She should have been angry beyond belief. Not, crying. It was as though she felt some sort of pain from Sora's comment. But she didn't, she _didn't_.

§§§

From through the glass of the door, all Olette could tell was that Kairi and Riku were more than likely making out, because Kairi was depressed... But... wait... that didn't work.

Eh, Olette didn't care. As long as she was still popular ad yet, still part of the poetry club, she was happy.

She shifted along, paying close attention to everything around her, the birds, the trees, the sidewalk's little hill thing on the side. Ah, the wonders of life.

She passed another tree, which was more than happily holding two birds and a plastic bag, as Olette thought.

The tree, was not, in fact, 'more than happy' to hold two birds and a plastic bag. Because, well, two birds is not a very pleasant thing to hold. And a plastic bag was just the black cherry on the evil cake.

She wondered about going back to town, but instead deciding on racing back home to see if her mom had baked any cakes, perhaps with some black cherry on the top...

When Olette did arrive home however, nothing was how she expected it...

"Mom... Mom! MOM!"

-x-x-x-

_A/N: OMG LIKE TIS BACKKKK! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYand so on..._


	3. Down where it's wetter

G.e.t t.h.e m.e.s.s.a.g.e

-Chapter 3-

-Darl'n', it's better down where it's wetter-

Nobody really liked music classes that much.

To the general masses, music class was just a sorry excuse to throw pencil cases about, chat about popularity groups and make a helluva lotta noise. As the lesson drew to a close, the children would get more boisterous and loud, which usually resulted in at least one kid having to leave the lesson because somebody had shot a pencil in their eye. And that, in turn, usually resulted in some senior member of staff (usually an old man with a toupee) running into the room, waving his arms about, screaming about 'the youth of today'.

In nine out of ten cases, most music lessons slowly descended into ruin and despair, and all the kids would end up with after school detention. Which most of them would go on to skip completely.

And then they'd all end up outside the large, imposing doors of the music room one week later, for a repeat performance of the last horrible lesson.

So, when I say nobody liked music lessons that much, what I mean is _everyone_ under the age of twenty loved music lessons to pieces.

The elder generations of the school hated music lessons with a fiery passion, and were constantly on stand-by with yellow detention slips and first aid kids, just waiting for a loud chorus of screams to indicate they should burst through the doors and break up what was most probably a fist fight.

And if the elder generations of the school hated music lessons, then Mr. Sebastian (the music teacher) _loathed_ them.

"Mon, dis is no laughing matter, ya?" inquired Mr. Sebastian in his weird Jamaican-tainted voice. Of course, that people laugh even more. And throw things a bit more. "What will our guest think? Eh Demyx, mon?"

The bored eighteen year old at the back of the class raised a hand in a mock salute, before settling back down in the pits of teenage laziness. His legs were up on the desks in front of him and all, making the entire back row squish up against the wall so Demyx had enough leg-room.

Nobody minded, however – Demyx, the trainee music teacher, was so much cooler than Sebastian. He was not orange or Jamaican, for one thing.

"See? Demyx is civilized, mon. He may work at this school one day, when I am old and retired, mon. So show a little respect, ya?"

"No, I'm alright, Mr. Sebastian..." said Demyx in a rather cheery sort of 'suck-up-to-the-crazy-old-coot' voice.

"Oh, no, no, no! Please, call me Uncle Sebasty!" cried the newly dubbed 'Uncle Sebasty', waving his conductors baton around like a dangerous weapon. Nobody knew why he had a conductors baton, as the school choir disbanded a few years ago, after an incident involving a dead body and somebody's pet Lamatikah. And the school orchestra disbanded soon after that, for reasons unknown.

"Did he _wink_ at me?" Demyx hissed urgently to Kairi, shooting rather nervous glances at Uncle Sebasty.

"No... He usually winks at Wakka all the way through the lesson... 'Cause they're both Jamaican and have orange hair, so they think they've got some kinda 'special' bond..." replied Kairi with a giggle, watching as Uncle Sebasty smiled at Wakka.

Demyx groaned in what seemed to be pain. Pure pain. "Dude... That's so illegal it _hurts_. It makes my flesh _crawl_..." muttered the poor boy. He had been subjected to an awful lot of trauma during the past few minutes he'd been locked up in the 'room' with nowhere to hide from the teacher. "If 'Uncle Sebasty' talks to me, just poke me awake," he growled, banging his head against his desk in one swift movement. Presumably to knock himself out, or maybe he was trying to get to sleep and that was how he got comfy.

Kairi giggled, as she chewed on the gum Demyx had previously given her, surveying from the back of the class as the lesson descended into chaos and ruin.

"I bet you five munny Sebastian cracks in five minutes," whispered Riku from her side.

Kairi, never one to turn down a bet, grinned. "I bet he breaks in two minutes. I'll throw in a seasalt ice-cream if I loose, right?"

"Sure," said Riku, shaking Kairi's hand in confirmation of their little deal.

"Anyway, mon," Sebastian continued, having successfully wrenched Selphie's yellow pencil case from her grasp, setting in on the piano tucked in the corner. Selphie pouted, now rendered weaponless. She no longer had anything to chuck at Kairi's group. "I'm sure we all remembered the disastrous fate that met last year's musical festival, hmmn, mon?"

Sora shuftied his eyes a little bit, attempting to look inconspicuous. He'd even go as far as to whistle, but that would be too inconspicuous, henceforth rendering him conspicuous.

"Don't you remember, Sora? When somebody _accidentally_ pulled the entire stage down around Tidus when he was playing his clarinet?"

"Not really, sir..." muttered Sora, even though he remembered that fateful day quite well. Aye, it was fun: he laughed, he lol'ed, overall it was crap...

"Well I **do**. And it was not funny. And when you put a woopee cushion under my chair... That wasn't funny either..." muttered Uncle Sebasty darkly, in the tones of one known as Darth Vader.

"It was very immature," said Sora, making a few kids laugh.

"Quite right... So, to avoid a repeat performance of last year I think it's only fitting for you to sing in it. Then maybe you'll understand what poor Tidus felt when the stage collapsed around him, mon," growled Uncle Sebasty in menacing tones. And the orange hair made it all the more menacing. At least his hair didn't tower over people's like Wakka's. Only because he didn't really have any... It was shaped more like a giant butt. On his head. Hahaha. Butt-head... We are mature. Do not question it.

Something you should question, however, is:

Why was Wakka even in Sora's little popular gang, anyway?

Now, that was something for Sora to scratch his head over...

Meanwhile, at the back of the class, Kairi and Riku and sniggered, and Riku nudged Kairi in the ribs, telling her to cough up and buy him the ice-cream.

"No, he _has_ cracked... He's asking Sora to sing in the music show. That's crazy..." mumbled Kairi. "Sora can't sing."

"Point taken... So who owes who the ice-cream?"

"I'm not sure anymore..." Kairi responded, blowing a large strawberry flavoured bubble.

And, at the front of the class, Sora and Sebastian were having a merry little chin-wag (yes, they were wagging their chins at each other...) about the upcoming musical concert.

"I'm not singing."

"It could help your publicity," said Naminé in the corner.

"Musical vote," agreed Fuu, nodding her head as she distributed her sagely words of wisdom.

"Yeah, the musical kids, even the Evanescence lovers, will be flocking to our side if they see you at the musical concert. And even if you sing crappity crap crap, I can help you..." Naminé elaborated on Fuu's scheme.

"Well..."

"That's the spirit, mon!" cried Sebastian jovially, slapping Sora on the back. "How about we try out your voice now? As in, right now?"

"What?"

"Go on, Sora, mon! You'll do splendidly, mon!"

_God, his accent sounds worse when he's excited..._

_Maybe if I sung some Evanescence stuff, Kairi would be impressed? Maybe she'd think I'm cool and funky? Maybe... Maybe she'd LIKE me!_

_Well, I doubt she's that shallow... But, it's worth a shot... I guess..._

"Er... _Somehow now you're everybody's fooooooool because you're ... er... calling me ... When I'm soobbbeeerrrr... And I'll say helllooo, in your mind, can't you see that she's not soobbbeeerrr? And I don't love her anymore, cause it's a tourniquet... These broken gates won't oooopen up for meeeee... HOORAY, I'M FALLING!! ... People are dying... Stab stab stab... Suicide... Depressing music... DEATH IS GOOOOOOOODDDDDD cause death's not everybody's FOOOOLLLL... And I say sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from m-_ Damn..." mumbled Sora, as he realised two things.

One was that he had started to sing happy-ish DDR songs (oops).

And two was that, although half of the class was laughing at his antics, Kairi was not. She was looking pretty pissed off, to be quite honest.

And Demyx was sort of blinking, looking around like he'd just been hit by a two tonne truck of nuclear explosives.

Sora frowned, and took a seat.

Selphie giggled. "Sora, that was so cool! You sure showed Kairi! She's a damn emo mosher and it's about time people we told how crappy, generic, and non-original their songs are! It's obvious bumblebee and DDR are the way to go!"

And there were others that surrounded him, complimenting him on how perfectly he put Kairi down, and Sora laughed nervously and accepted all the compliments with airs and graces. And put on a false laugh, and directed this at Kairi, agreeing with their comments. Yes, Kairi's gang were sad and pathetic...

The other half of the class looked beyond pissed off, but Kairi was the pissiest-offiest of the lot.

"Dude... Was that singing?" asked Demyx, his face contorted into a shape that looked like this: x.X.

"No... That was being retarded," hissed Kairi angrily.

-x-x-x-

**A/N:** _Hehe... no one takes any notice of this anymores... but we still luff it!! Well... hope you liked it/salute/_


End file.
